tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Up
(Prototype) lvl40 (Experimental) lvl40 (Experimental) lvl44 (Prototype) |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Staal Junkyard }} Recover the AFS Data Cache. Cirkin has told you that Nirra holds the AFS Data Cache. Confront Nirra to learn of its location. *Secure the Data Cache :Do what ever it takes to secure the AFS Data Cache. : x1 *Confront Nirra :Confront Nirra the leader of the slave uprising. *Option 1: Kill Nirra and her body guards :Nirra Killed x1 *Option 2: Confront Cirkin :Confront Cirkin to get the AFS Data Cache. *Destroy Sparks :Destroy Cirkin's Bodyguard Sparks. :Sparks Destroyed x1 *Take the Data Cache :Take the Data Cache from Cirkin's Box. *Return to Captain DeLisi :Return to Captain Delisi with the AFS Data Cache located in Staal. Briefing Cirkin: :I am having good and bad news. Your precious data storage device has being found by my slaves. But now they revolt on me. How am I supposed to run business without slaves for labor? I give freedom from prison cells and this is thanks for me? :Maybe both of us benefit if you quash this uprisings, yes? You get your storage device and slaves go back to work. You must kill their leader Nirra. She is most untrustworthy. Do not believe in her lies. Kill her and you will have prize. Confront Nirra Nirra: :So Cirkin sent new lackey here to destroy us. We would rather die then spend another moment under his heavy hand! We given choice to rot in our cells or work in junkyard. What kind of choice is that? :You do realize Cirkin will never part with your precious Data Cache. He dangle it in front of you as long as he can. Even as we speak he likely trying to get it decoded. If that all you after, then why don't we join forces to kill him? : Attack Nirra : Join Forces with Nirra against Cirkin : Kill them both and sort it out later Option 1: Attack Nirra Cirkin: :It is being good that you killed that filthy Nirra. She is nothing but big trouble since I freed her from her cell. :You must be very powerful to have been doing all of these things for Cirkin. Make me wonder why your AFS would send soldier such as you. Maybe data cache more valuable then you tell me, no? I keep it for now and you must go. Sparks! Get rid of the trash! Option 2: Confront Cirkin Cirkin: :So you did not kill filthy upriser Nirra eh? Your usefulness to me is at end. You are to be doing business with Sparks now! Sparks! Debriefing Captain DeLisi: : I don't know how you managed to get it. The important thing is that the data cache is back in the proper hands. Amazing job. Truly amazing. Beginning : Initially, Cirkin will tell you that Nirra has the Data Cache, that you should get it from her and not listen to her lies. Head up to the Labbna Outpost marked on the map. The way should be clear as this is the final mission in the instance. Once there, the door will now open and you'll have to combat several angered Brann workers. : Once you've fought your way to Nirra, she will speak to you and tell you that Cirkin is simply getting you to relieve him of his problem (them) and is decoding the Data Cache behind your back. At this point you have the option of siding with Nirra, Cirkin, or just killing everybody. The Choice Siding with Cirkin : If you decide to kill Nirra, then when you speak with Cirkin again he will decide to keep the item for himself,and force you to confront Sparks anyway... Siding with Nirra : If you side with Nirra, you will get a new objective to confront Cirkin. Return to Cirkin - the way should now be clear - and talk to him. He will quickly retaliate and send his bot Sparks to kill you. Defeat Sparks, and you will send Cirkin running. Don't worry about Cirkin, the Data Cache is in a small crate behind where he was standing. It's now yours. Going Your Own I went this path and essentially eliminated everyone. Cirkin will not be killed but after you kill his robot he takes a sprint for the exit. Fighting the slaves wokrs best from inside the portal and using hit and run tactics. Electric weapons are very effective. Beware of the netters. There are 2 transporters in the inner courtyard but they do not function. This makes it appear as though this map is not finished. A building to the left houses nothing but can be used for defense. In the center is housed your target and the captives you need to free. Launching rockets into the room from distance is pretty effective. You don't need a locked target. After you kill all the slaves and free Cirkin's people, return to Cirkin for the fight with his Bot. Beware that the Bot is flawed and will timeout so that it will not take damage. Wait for it to cock its guns before re-engaging. Once dead, pick up the key and open Cirkin's locker to find the AFS card. Conclusion : One way or another, you will end up with the Data Cache. Leave the instance and return to Captain DeLisi in Outpost Intrepid to complete the mission.